Home for the Holidays
by astudyinfic
Summary: James Bond and Q have three children, a home and a happy life that neither of them could have imagined. And now that it's the holidays, the five of them are ready to truly celebrate. Set in the same universe as "Blood is Thicker Than Water". Covering the family of five over the 25 days leading up to Christmas (all the prompts can be found on my tumblr blog).
1. Star

"James! We are going to be late!" The children were already in the car, babbling excitedly as they waited for their fathers to get in. The school recital was that night, and none of them could stop talking about it. The twins were playing tin soldiers, something they were quite proud of. They had practiced marching around the living room for weeks and even asked James how to best hold their toy rifles so that it was accurate. And while Charley kept stating that he had the more important role, Harry argued vehemently that they were the same and Q was more apt to believe that.

Abby, however, refused to tell them anything. The school was providing the costumes and she had made James and Q promise not to attend any of the rehearsals so it would be a surprise, even making the twins swear themselves to secrecy about her role. "Flair for the dramatic, that one," Q had murmured to James, who smirked and nodded. To Abby's happiness, they made it to the night of the show with neither of her parents knowing what part she would be playing.

Q had rigged the CCTV in the school to record the entire production so he wouldn't have to hold a camera the entire time and could simply enjoy the play. As the lights went down, he and James laced their fingers together and watched their boys take the stage, marching in from either side in perfect synchronization. "They make cute soldiers," James smiled.

"Just like their Daddy." James rolled his eyes at Q's comment and went back to watching the show.

The play went on with no sign of their little girl. Between each scene, their soldiers would march across but there was no Abby to be found. It wasn't until the last twenty minutes that a dark haired, blue eyed girl with chubby cheeks waddled onto the stage, her costume making it difficult for her to walk properly.  
Q gasped and James grinned as they took in the sight of their daughter, a head to toe star costume made entirely of shiny gold fabric. Neither of the boys had a speaking part, but it appeared that Abby would get to say something as she slowly made her way to the microphone.

"I am a star!" she announced, her voice carrying over the crowded auditorium. "I am important because I am pretty and people like to look at me." And that was it. Both of her fathers waited for a moment, wondering if there would be more, but she was already moving to the back of the stage to let someone else take center stage. They looked at each other and then laughed. Q laughed until he had tears streaming down his cheeks and James didn't look much better. Everyone else had laughed too, but James and Q were still going long after the rest of the audience had finished.

Afterward, they presented their three thespians – two adorable soldiers and a pretty star – with bouquets and kisses. "What did you think Daddy? Papa?" Abby asked, innocent eyes looking up at them. "I was the star!"

"Yes baby," James replied, kissing her head once more. "Yes, you were."


	2. Hot Chocolate

Since the kids had all their homework done before dinner, James had suggested a movie night, taking advantage of a rare night where none of them had anything to do. While the children bickered over which film to watch, Q joined James in the kitchen, watching as his husband began making cocoa for each of them. Each mug held something different and Q marveled at how each of them was like their personalities.

James' was plain, with extra chocolate to make it stronger than the rest. Nothing else added; it was traditional, powerful, and very James.

Q's was empty because while he could on occasion be persuaded to drink the hot chocolate with the rest of them, most of the time, he just wanted his Earl Grey. James didn't even bother making cocoa for him, knowing most likely Q would replace it with tea before the first act of the film was up.

Charley's had cinnamon, something James had introduced him to. Q thought it was odd, but James said it was fairly standard in Mexico and Charley absolutely loved it. A child who often got in trouble for being a little hot-headed and impulsive, it seemed fitting that their eldest would choose a drink just as spicy as he was.

Harry, only five minutes younger than Charley but so very different, preferred marshmallows in his drink. James kept them in a small bowl next to his mug, knowing that their very analytical son preferred to add them one at a time, making sure they were spread perfectly around the top of his drink. Q admired his attention to detail.

And then there was Abby, the youngest and only girl of the family. She was their princess in every way, made of sugar, spice and everything nice. On top of hers was more whipped cream than Q thought was probably healthy and then with a generous amount of chocolate sprinkles on top of that. So sweet, nearly tooth-rottingly sweet, just like their baby girl.

"Do we spoil our children, love?" Q asked, noting each mug and the different toppings that now littered their kitchen counter.

James didn't hesitate as he replied, "Yes. How could we not? You've met them"

Q couldn't argue with that. As far as he was concerned, their kids were well deserving of being spoiled. After years at MI6, having this domestic happiness suited both men and Q was thankful day in and day out for the three little ones that made their lives complete. He leaned in to kiss James, feeling his husband's hand rest lightly on his hip as they lost themselves in the moment.

But the sounds of squabbling died away and both knew that the kids had finally made a decision so James grabbed two mugs and Q grabbed the others, planning to come back for Harry's marshmallows when he came to start his tea. The mugs were settled in front of the kids and Q hurried back to the kitchen. Kettle on, Q returned with the small bowl of marshmallows and smiled at the sight in front of him.

His entire family curled on the couch, Abby in James' lap, doing her best to eat all the whipped cream without getting any cocoa with it. The boys were sitting like statues, both holding their drinks as Charley waited for his brother to be able to drink his as well. Q felt his heart surge with happiness as he handed the bowl to Harry. By the time his tea was finished, Q settled between his boys to watch _The Grinch_ and smiled at James, knowing they would spoil these kids every chance they got. For all the happiness, their family gave them, the kids deserved everything Q and James could offer.


	3. Snow

It had been James' idea to go the Alps for the week stating that while he had plenty of sad memories of the gorgeous mountain range, he wished to replace them with new ones with their kids. Q had readily agreed, appreciating that they wouldn't need to fly and there would be a week without M pestering them for one thing or another. The kids, of course, were ecstatic and ready before James even finished making the plans.

Renting out a small chalet, the family spent all day in the snow. James and the boys went skiing, both boys naturals and James an excellent teacher – while Q took Abigail snowshoeing because she wanted 'to see the animals, Papa!'

That night with the kids sound asleep in their beds, exhausted from their days in the fresh mountain air, James enticed Q to join him in the hot tub on the porch of the chalet. Q sighed as he stepped into the hot water, feeling the chill of the night sky dissipate almost immediately. Clouds covered the moon and stars so the only light came from the windows of the home, casting a warm glow over the snow that surrounded them.

His muscles no longer complaining about the physical exertion from the day, Q silently slid into James' lap, his knees bracketing his husband's hips. No words passed between them, their eyes locked together saying everything that needed to be said.

 _I love you and always will._

 _I need you and always will._

 _Thank you for this life._

Their lips met in a gentle push and pull, no urgency, just the peace of having time with the one you loved. They were still as passionate as their first day together, but now it was with practiced touches meant to draw out the pleasure, not seeking it as quickly as possible. Hands that knew the other body as well as they knew their own. Soft sighs and gentle moans could barely be heard over the sound of the bubbling water, the two moving together as one, unhurried and cherished.

In the end, when they broke apart just enough to look at each other once more, James smiled as he noticed the snow falling down around them, individual flakes finding a home in Q's hair. With flushed cheeks and kiss-swollen lips, James thought Q had never been more beautiful than in that moment.

The two left the water behind, hurrying through the cold air to the sanctuary of their bedroom. There, in front of a roaring fire and under a warm duvet, James and Q kissed and caressed until the fell asleep in each other's arms, safe in the knowledge that both were truly and completely loved.


	4. Candy Cane

James and Abby were seated at the coffee table playing _CandyLand_. Charley and Harry were having an epic _MarioKart_ battle. And Q sat on the sofa, working on a code for 008's new car and silently watching over the rest of his family. It was far from quiet, but silence was a rare thing for a house with three children and Q enjoyed this form of chaos, a welcome change from the chaos at work.

Sitting on the table next to the board game was a bowl of candy, various holiday treats that Q and James had a tendency to pick up while at lunch or on their way home. Both had a notorious sweet tooth, rivaled only by their kids and by now, the only treats left were a handful of candy canes. Sorely in need of something sweet while he worked, Q opened the straight end of a candy cane and started sucking on it mindlessly while his fingers flew over the keyboard.

He continued to work, unaware of the shift in the atmosphere. The boys, too, seemed unaffected. Abby, however, got frustrated and eventually yelled out, "Daddy! You aren't even paying attention!"

Q looked up in time to see the flush on James' cheeks, the slightly darkened gaze directed firmly at him before it was pulled back to the game board where James was frantically trying to play and not look as distracted as Q now knew him to be.

It took a moment to figure out what was going on. And then he grinned because teasing James was nearly as much fun as coding or playing games with his kids. Waiting until James' eyes drifted back up to him, Q eased the candy cane out of his mouth before sliding it back in, eyes locked on James the whole time.

His husband swallowed deeply and did his best to take his turn on the game, "Daddy! That's red and you were supposed to go to yellow which is back there." Q chuckled again and went back to his coding.

The next time their eyes met, Q licked the candy cane, all the way down to the curve, which earned him a dark glare and the sight of James shifting uncomfortably on the floor. He smirked once more, nodding to the board game. It was James' turn after all and Abby was difficult when she was frustrated.

Turns out, so was her father because the next time Q slid the candy cane almost all the way into his mouth, James had obviously had enough. "BED!" he shouted, jumping up and causing all three kids' eyes to go wide. "It's too late! Everyone in bed now. Bed! Bed!"

"James, it's only seven. They still have an hour," Q smirked, not even looking up from his computer.

A deep, visceral growl came from his husband and Q looked up at him, a beatific smile and a question on his face. "I'm taking a shower then," he mumbled, stalking off toward the bedroom.

Q waited a few minutes before turning to the twins, "Watch your sister for a few minutes, okay? I need to go check on Daddy and see if he needs help with anything." The boys barely nodded, simply handing another controller to Abby and none of them even looked in his direction when Q made his way to their bedroom to finish what he started.


	5. Christmas Tree

The family Christmas tree was the focal point of their living room, tall and full, covered in twinkling lights and multicoloured ornaments. Q insisted on putting it up the first day of December every year and this one was no exception. Per his promise to James after the regrettable first Christmas they spent together, this year Q did nothing to the tree lights – no programming, no embellishments, nothing – and the tree was as beautiful as it was normal.

So the house was decorated and perfect as far as all of them were concerned when James walks in with a small tree dragging behind him. "Long story," he mumbled, leaning the tree against the wall in the entry while he took off his coat and hat. "But I thought the kids might like it in their playroom?"

Q didn't have a chance to answer before Harry jumped up and hugged James. "Thank you, Daddy! Can we decorate it ourselves? Please?" Neither man could say no to such a request so James nodded and together they took the tree to the room that was littered with toys, books, and the general detritus of life with children. "Now you have to go away until we are done," Harry demanded, hands on his hips and an expression on his face that looked exactly like Q when he was scolding Bond. Both men chuckled and left the kids to their work.

A series of unfortunate bumps and cries and some minor yelling had James and Q raising their eyebrows at each other, but they decided if there was a real problem, one of the kids would come tell them. Finally, it got quiet and that, being more disturbing than virtually any noise when you are a parent, was what brought them to the door to peek in. "NO DADDIES AND NO PAPAS!" Abby shrieked and slammed the door in their faces.

A few minutes later the door reopened and Charley took them both by the hand and led them inside. The tree was almost lost under everything they had put on it. There were toys and ribbons and snowflakes and candy canes. There were paper chains and Legos and plushies. The branches were bowed under the weight of it, and if they were honest, it was the gaudiest tree either of them had ever seen.

But the looks of pride on the children's faces stalled any smart remark that would have come from either parent, so Q and James hugged each of them and told them what a good job they did. Three little voices talked at once, pointing out what they had added to the tree and asking what their favourite parts were.

Eventually, the tree was left alone and Q and James retreated to the kitchen for some coffee and tea. When the kids were out of earshot, Q turned to smirk at James, "Suddenly our first tree doesn't look so bad, does it?"

"Love, it shot out the window and down two city blocks. That still wins for worst tree ever."

James laughed at Q's reaction and kissed the pout right off his face.


	6. Angel

While rare, the sun did occasionally shine in London on a cold December morning. The night before, the rain streaming down their windows, reflecting the street lights in the large drops, had inspired Q and James to leave their curtains open when they fell asleep. Pattering on the window and the soft light had allowed them to drift off, content and peaceful. Overnight, the sky cleared and by early morning, a bright light had replaced the soft glow of the night before.

James was always the first one awake, though on days when they had no work to be done, he often stayed in bed, reading a book or drinking coffee. Having a lie-in had become even more unusual since the children had come into their lives, so James enjoyed taking the opportunity when it arrived. The bright sun shining through the windows woke him even earlier than normal and while he knew he could get the coffee started or grab the morning papers, it risked waking the children and Q was so warm beside him.

Q slept much later, often not waking until one or more of the kids piled on top of him and pulled him, bleary-eyed, out of their bed. James adored Q in the morning, messy hair and heavy eyes. He was often disoriented and said adorable things. James hated to miss what he considered the best show of the day.

The sun pulled Q from sleep long before he would have expected it. Blinking his eyes against the bright light, Q squinted up at James, trying to see him despite the sun shining behind him. "Morning, sunshine," James smirked, looking at the sleep-rumpled man.

Q made an unintelligible sound and tried to press his face to James' neck in an effort to block the light. However, James moved away, watching the pout grow on Q's lips. "When I woke, I thought I was looking at an angel," Q grumbled, words slowly coming to him as he returned to consciousness. "But you are an evil, evil man."

James laughed lightly before capturing Q's lips in a kiss, happy to stop the man's complaining and wake him up in a much more pleasant way.


	7. Pyjamas

It was James' least favourite holiday tradition. Q had insisted after the twins were born and he didn't want to say no to that hopeful look on Q's face. However, it had continued the next year and then the next. When Abby was born, James thought maybe the addition of a girl to their family would change things but no, Q persisted and now Charley and Harry were on his side as well. James was dreadfully outnumbered and so he smiled and did as he was told, hoping and praying that no one ever saw.

So when Q suggested that they use this as their family Christmas card this year, James knew he needed to put a stop to this. Not only were there no people he wished to send cards to, and particularly none he wished to see him like that. "But James, think of how cute it would be," Q had argued but this time James put his foot down.

"Q, no. Who would we send them to? M? Can you imagine? Absolutely not. I know you love this tradition and I go along with it but I do not want it to go outside of our family." Q almost managed to keep the look of disappointment off his face but James knew his husband well enough that he caught it. "You know I love you and would do almost anything, but think about it. We can't send out cards with any picture of our family. It would be a liability and we can't put the kids at risk like that."

His lip drawn under his teeth for a moment, James knew Q saw the reason in his argument. But he also knew that he wouldn't give up that quickly. As the slow smile spread across his face, James knew he was in trouble. "Fine, no picture card. But there will be a picture. All five of us and the cats. I will develop it at work and it will never leave the building but I will have a record of this." James sighed, knowing he was beaten.

"Just promise me it won't be completely embarrassing?"

"I will do no such thing."

The next week when Q had a box delivered, James worried about what would be in there but he also knew there was not a damn thing he could do about it. The kids, however, were thrilled and gathered around to see what Papa had purchased for them this year.

All of James' worst nightmares were confirmed as he saw the red and white stripes in every single bag. The kids grabbed theirs and ran off, giggling. Q giggled as well when he handed the bag to James. "Put it on and don't complain."

James did as he was told, hoping it meant he wouldn't have to sleep on the couch and might get to make love to his husband before the new year, but he wasn't thrilled. Q had set up a camera in the living room and the kids were already there by the time James came back, red and white striped pyjama pants and a white t-shirt covering his body. The kids were all in matching pyjamas, as was Q though his shirt was red instead of white.

They all got settled on the sofa, James and Q with the three kids on their laps. Q began to countdown from five for the timer and even James managed a smile when the flash went off.

True to his word, the family photo appeared on Q's desk the next morning, framed and placed in a position of honour. James had to admit that regardless of how ridiculous he felt, the picture was rather cute. Q's hair a mess, the kids beaming brightly and him smiling fondly at the chaos that had become his life. A day later, a matching photo appeared on 007's desk upstairs but no one was brave enough to say anything to him though several more pairs of pyjamas appeared on his desk before Christmas.

To this day, James is still convinced 006 was to blame.


	8. Tinsel

"It's everywhere!"

"Yes, James, I can see that. What I don't understand is how it got here? Look, it's in the sink! And the tea. James! It's in the TEA!"

The kids, of course, thought it was good fun and were running through the house collecting every scrap of tinsel they could find. Red and silver seemed to have rained all over the flat and it was most disturbing to both James and Q. No one had been home all day so that meant someone had been in their flat. The realization hit both of them at the same time, causing James to draw his weapon and Q to collect the one they kept hidden in the kitchen.

Q went after the kid's, herding them all into the living room while James swept the rest of the home. No one should be able to get in. Q's security was better than top-of-the-line and even James had difficulties getting in on occasion. It shouldn't have been possible, but the evidence was strewn around the flat in a festive sea of red and silver.

"Papa?" came Harry's soft voice, pulling Q from his worries as he sat between the children and the door, waiting for James to report back to him.

"Yes, love?"

Harry came and sat next to him, head resting against Q's arm. "It doesn't make sense that someone would be in our flat. How would they get in? Why would they just leave tinsel all around? Why didn't they take anything?"

When the seven-year-old was asking the questions that should have risen to the minds of the two MI6 agents first and foremost, Q knew they were probably over-reacting. There was no way anyone had gotten in and he stood to return the weapon to its hiding place. And when James reported he could find no signs of any break-in, it finally dawned on Q that they weren't actually alone.

He rolled his eyes for being so dense and went looking for the true culprits whom he found curled in their bed. Schrodinger and Catsby, their two cats, were both sound asleep one what could only be called a nest of tinsel. Catsby had some wrapped around his tail while Schrodinger looked as if he was wearing the world's most sparkly wig. Q could only sigh (and snap several photos) before returning to the kitchen to report on his findings and start cleaning up the mess.

That would teach them for using tinsel on a tree in a house occupied by felines.


	9. Ice Skating

James Bond was good at everything. Q honestly believed this to be true. Well, he wasn't good at bringing back equipment but otherwise, everything. So it was unsurprising when they took the kids ice skating and James was simply splendid. He wasn't going to be in the Olympics any time soon, but he was certainly doing better than the rest of his family, who were still clinging to the walls of the rink as if their lives depended on it.

Eventually, the two boys managed on their own and were soon off, chasing each other at a slow speed but having fun nonetheless. A rink attendant came and offered what looked like a small walker for Abby, who managed to move forward with its help and James' encouragement. But Q stayed firmly attached to the wall, unwilling to take the chance of breaking his neck the moment he let go.

James chided him each time he went past, but Q was adamant and held on tight, making people go around him rather than make any attempt to get out of the way. When the kids got tired, James gave them some money to go buy hot chocolate and went to save his husband who was as stubborn as they came.

"Q, you have to let go eventually."

"No, I don't. I can stay here for as long as I wish."

"And when they shut down for the night."

"I might get a little cold, but I'll survive."

James rolled his eyes, a habit he had picked up from Q, but knew better than to argue. Instead, he skated behind Q and wrapped his arms around his husband's waist. "James, what are you doing?" Q sputtered as he was pushed away from the security of the only stable surface he had. "If I break my neck because of you, you can explain to M why he no longer has a quartermaster."

He continued arguing for several minutes, explaining why physics showed that humans were never meant to stand on thin blades of metal on sheets of ice. Q was so busy arguing that he didn't notice James and skated them all the way around the rink in that amount of time. When Q showed no signs of stopping his tirade, James gently spun him around so Q could look at him. "You do realize this entire time you have been chastising me, you have been skating, right?" James finally asked with a smirk on his face.

Q shut his mouth with a snap and looked around, only now noticing that they were, in fact, moving and he was, in fact, still standing. His hands went to James' shoulders, holding on tightly though he smiled a little when James spun them around. It was a strange feeling and he was still certain he would fall on his arse if James was to let go of him, but he knew that in James' arms, he was safe.

"I suppose this wasn't _so_ bad," he admitted when they had completed their third lap and James was helping him off the ice. "But I am tired and have put myself in enough mortal danger for one day. I hope that wasn't too hard on you." It couldn't have been easy to basically hold him up the entire time.

James smirked once more and gave Q a quick kiss, "I had rather hoped you would fall on top of me, but that will have to wait for the next time."

Chuckling, Q leaned over to whisper in his ear, "How about we just do that tonight because I have no intention of skating on ice ever again."


	10. Frost

James and Q were lenient parents. With their lives being what they were, and having to keep the kids as secret as possible for their own safety, they felt the least they could do is let the kids have all the fun possible at home. A majority of their home had been taken over by toys, books and school bags, and most meals they ate were definitely kid approved. However, there was one thing they weren't allowed to touch, under threat of grave punishment.

The Aston Martin.

It didn't come home with them every night; Q's more practical sedan served as the family car when they needed a vehicle. However, when it was home, no one could touch it. Q tried to argue that since he had built the thing from a mere steering wheel, he should, at least, be able to, but a stern look from James had him holding his tongue and rolling his eyes.

Most of the time, the kids couldn't care less. It held no interest for them since none of them were old enough to drive. On occasion, James would give them a ride but that was the extent of it. But on a chilly day in December, they really couldn't help themselves.

The boys were old enough to walk themselves to school, which was only a block from their house. Abby still stayed home with the nanny, who would pick up Charley and Harry when school let out in the afternoon. But the mornings, they had a rare bit of freedom that Q and James generally didn't allow. So bundled up in winter coats, hats, scarves and gloves, Charley and Harry made their way to school, even though their fathers hadn't even left yet.

A frost covered everything, including the DB-5 parked strategically in front of their flat. And while most days, the boys would pass by without a thought, the frost proved to be too great of a temptation for them to ignore. When they completed their masterpiece, they went off to work, not even considering the fact that their parents would see it soon enough.

Twenty minutes later, James and Q said goodbye to their little girl and left the flat to make their way to Vauxhall Cross. It was a cold morning, but neither had any idea what they would find when they got downstairs.

Q saw it first and while his eyes went wide momentarily, a second later, he was doubled over, giggling in amusement. It took James a second to see what had his husband in stitches. A deep exhale through his nose as he looked at his beloved car, James tried to stay calm.

They had….

His car was….

James' anger dissipated as he looked at it longer. Q's giggling was infectious and soon he was smiling too. It wasn't as if they had done any permanent damage, he told himself. In many places, the frost had been melted away by tiny fingers. Small fingerprint smiley faces dotted the windows. One of the twins had drawn a small computer on Q's side of the car while Charley had written "Bond. Charley Bond," on James'.

When Q got his breath back, he had to ask, "Are you going to punish them?"

Bond shook his head, "It's only frost. It will be gone in a few minutes, right?" Q nodded and made his way to the passenger seat. "But we do need to talk to them," Bond continued. "Because if Abigail ever finds out about this, I don't want to think what she will do next time it's cold."


	11. Eggnog

"This is revolting. Why are we drinking this James?" Q have been whining for the past twenty minutes, though James noted he hadn't stopped drinking.

"It's eggnog, Q. I thought you wanted to be festive and traditional."

"James, it's egg and booze. In what universe is this considered festive?"

"Every universe, Q." His husband wanted to have a big traditional Christmas for their family and James thought Q would appreciate him adding some holiday cheer to their nightcap. "Just drink it."

Q pulled another face as he finished his glass. "Leave festivities to me from now on, okay love?"


	12. Cider

The family sat together as the train rolled down the tracks. All of them had been invited to spend a weekend in Leeds with an uncle Q barely remembered. He was estranged from most of his family, losing touch after his parents had died and cutting almost all ties completely when he joined MI6. After the twins were born, he made a limited effort to reach out, wanting the children to grow up with an extended family if at all possible.

Despite the relative shortness of the ride, the children were fussing, not wanting to wait until they got to Leeds to have supper. Q tried to explain that they would be eating almost as soon as they arrived, but the kids were having none of that. They wanted something now. With a heavy sigh, James and Q promised to go look to see what sort of small treats they could find. Something that wouldn't spoil their dinner.

At the snack counter, everything was sugar loaded or far too much for three small children who would be eating dinner in less than an hour. Spotting the one thing on the menu that seemed appropriate, James and Q ordered five and carefully carried them back to the car where the kids were still sitting.

The warm scent of apples, cinnamon and cloves filled the air as they each sipped their ciders, feeling the warmth spread throughout their bodies. The children calmed and thanked their parents, the fussiness from earlier forgotten. Even Q drank his without complaint, silently admitting that perhaps there were times where it was alright to drink something other than Earl Grey.

Before they pulled into the station, everyone had shuffled around. James was seated between the boys engaged in an intense battle on their 3DSs (a gift from Q to all of them last Christmas; upgraded, of course, because he just can't help himself) while Abby sat on Q's lap as he read her a story. All three kids were saddened when it was time to disembark and catch a cab to the house.

As they climbed into the cab, James and the driver putting their luggage in the boot, Charley asked, "Can we have more cider when we go home tomorrow?" Thinking about how calm and content everyone had become afterward, Q smiled and agreed immediately.

"I think that is a wonderful idea, Charley."


	13. Peppermint

Q's uncle's house wasn't anything spectacular. A small one family home with a small garden that was well loved but didn't stand out among all the other homes on the street. While James may have come from money, Q had a firmly middle-class upbringing and had grown up in a home just like this on the other side of town. Memories of childhood filled him as they pulled up in front.

The kids piled out and Q paid the driver while James retrieved their luggage. Due to being slightly sheltered by their parents, none of the kids went running up to the door, staying close to James' side. Only when their fathers went to the home did the kids trail close behind.

His uncle was an excitable man who was halfway out the door before they even made it up the walk. "Cris!" he called out, rushing out to hug Q who looked uncomfortable with the use of his real name.

"It's Q now, Uncle Ray," he smiled, hugging the older man. "Ray Boothroyd, I'd like to introduce you to my husband James and our children, Charley, Harry and Abigail."

"Q? Alright." He shook James' hand and gave him a smile before leading them into the house.

The home was cozy and festive, greenery and lights hung throughout and a few people had already gathered, including a small number of children. Charley, Harry, and Abby all ran off to play with the kids when James smiled and nodded, certain that there was no risk here.

The adults made their way to the living room, mingling and making introductions while Ray disappeared into the kitchen to finish dinner. James and Q each grabbed a drink and James chatted up everyone while Q hung back, preferring to stay on the outside of the group and watch James in his element.

Dinner was a companionable affair, the conversation effortless as the giggles from the children's table cut through on occasion. While most of the guests were from Ray's late wife's family, it felt as if they had all known each other forever and when the adults retired back to the sitting room for drinks, Q happily joined in this time. The couple drinks had loosened his tongue and he leaned sleepily against James, warm and content.

As guests started to leave, James went to find their kids, needing to get them to bed in the guest room Ray had set up for them. Instead of finding playing happy children, they were all lying on the sofa looking somewhat miserable. "What's wrong?" he asked, coming to kneel next to them on the floor.

"Tummy hurts, Daddy," Abby whined, looking quite sad and a little pathetic. The boys both nodded and James realized that the two other kids who remained looked just as bad.

"What happened? None of the adults are sick. What did you all do?" While James was normally sympathetic and did feel for the kids, he thought something was a bit off here.

Charley and Harry exchanged a look before Harry answered, "We just had some candy, Daddy." He glanced toward the telly where James could see a large pile of wrappers.

"Some? How much did you have?"

"Too much," was Charley's whining reply.

Realizing there was nothing he could do for them besides get them to bed, he carried them one by one to the room, tucking them in without even changing into pyjamas. It was easier than fighting with them.

Once the kids were settled, he returned to the sitting room to find that the rest of the guests had left and it was just Q and Ray in the room. "Are the kids alright?" Q asked, concerned that James had been gone for so long.

"Apparently they found some candy and ate it all, giving them stomach aches. Ray, how much candy was in that room?"

Ray looked puzzled, "Candy? There wasn't any…." When he trailed off, both Q and James leaned forward. "The peppermints and candy canes. I decorated that room for the kids and thought they would like a sweet theme. There had to be about twenty candy canes and, at least, a hundred peppermints in there."

Q, uninhibited due to the alcohol began to giggle. "James, our kids ate the decorations. Only our kids would eat the decorations."

"Well, the others helped," James pointed out, but he began to chuckle as well. "But yes, those are our kids, love."

Thankfully, by morning, the kids felt better and not one of them wanted to touch another candy cane for several years afterward.


	14. Gingerbread

It was a well-known fact that Q could not cook. Honestly, it amused most of the people at MI6 that he could concoct almost any explosive known to man but would burn pasta in water. The kids were thankful that James could make practically anything because there is only so long you can eat sandwiches and cereal before you crave something warm. The times when James was away for extended missions were miserable for everyone for many reasons, not the least of which was the sheer amount of takeaway the family ate until he got back.

With the holidays just around the corner and James home for the foreseeable future, the kids begged him to make gingerbread cookies. They were a favourite for tea time and all of them had a good time decorating the various gingerbread men that James created.

Soon the house was filled with the scent of ginger and spices, the unmistakable aromas of the holidays. The boys collected all the different sweets they wished to use and Abby sat impatiently in front of the oven, watching as the gingerbread men plumped and browned.

After the treats cooled, the family gathered around the table where all the decorations had been spread out so each person could reach everything they needed. The evening passed pleasantly, everyone talking and laughing and decorating.

It was times like these where James would pause and look over his family, simply amazed at how far he had come in such a short time. Only ten years ago he was doing his best to die before his fortieth birthday and now, here he was. He had a husband and a family and they were sitting around the dining room table decorating gingerbread men. If he had been told a decade prior that this would become his life, that a man would enter it and throw everything he knew about himself upside down, James would have laughed in their face. Or punched them in it. Because James Bond would never be a family man. He wasn't cut out for it and there was no one who would want that kind of life with him.

Q's eyes met his and the man gave him one of those bright smiles that were only for James and the agent knew he was never happier to be wrong.


	15. Presents

"They are so spoiled." James had to agree. The massive pile of presents covered the table, awaiting wrapping. Nothing like working at a spy agency to keep the presents completely secret from the kids. But James and Q had been purchasing things throughout the year and now that Christmas was only a week away, they were overwhelmed by the sheer amount of wrapping they still needed to do.

"Can't you invent some wrapping machine? This would be a lot easier that way." Not that James was one to take the easy way out most of the time but in this circumstance, he really wanted something to make it easier.

Q rolled his eyes fondly. "Or we could stop whining and get to work." It was a slow day at MI6. Only 005 was running a mission and R could easily handle that while Q dealt with this mini-crisis from home. He handed a roll of paper, a pair of scissors and some tape to James. "If you want to do the boxes all do the things that have a weirder shape."

Knowing that he couldn't argue with his husband when he had made his decision, James set to work wrapping box after box. Even with two of them, it was going to take all day to get this done and he knew their kids really were spoiled. Their every need was taken care of and while James and Q wanted them to have a wonderful Christmas, perhaps they had gone overboard.

After an hour and barely making a dent, James sighed and set down the scissors. "Q, this is too much."

"Giving up so easily, 007?" Q asked though James could see in his eyes that he agreed. "What would you suggest?"

James' mind drifted back to his own childhood, the orphanages he had spent his formative years in after his parents had died. That was where he had learned to hate Christmas, trying to ignore the emptiness that came when year after year no Santa or gifts appeared for him. It wasn't until Q came into his life did he learn to appreciate the holiday again. "Actually, I do have an idea."

The next Monday, an orphanage outside Glasgow received an anonymous donation of more gifts than they had ever received before, guaranteeing that every child there had a happy Christmas, just like Charley, Harry and Abby would have without realizing that anything was missing.


	16. Fireplace

"We would be remiss not to."

"But, James, the kids."

"The kids are sound asleep and sleep sounder than you do. There is nothing to worry about."

The fight was half-hearted from Q at best. He wanted this as much as James did. Plus, his husband was right. When given this opportunity, it seemed a shame to let it go. Not like they had one had home. And they were on holiday, it was the perfect chance.

He ended up not having a chance to even come up with another argument before James pulled him in for a kiss, hands easily slipping Q's jumper up and over his head.

Blankets had been spread out in front of the fireplace, James knowing that despite the fire and his own presence, Q was bound to be cold with so much skin exposed to air for a significant amount of time. The two men lay down, gentle touches and soft kisses not pausing in their movements.

They had long ago perfected the art of making love quietly, desperate not to wake the children and have this precious time interrupted. When James took Q in his mouth, he relished the look of a silent cry on his face, features contorted with pleasure while his hands fisted into the blankets, seeking purchase against the sensation.

Their positions reversed, Q was treated to a soft gasp and James' hands in his hair. The only sound that could truly be heard was that of the fire crackling and the occasionally susurrus of their blankets around their bodies.

And finally James sliding effortlessly into his husband's body, both men sighing lightly at the sensation of them coming together, fitting as if they were made for one another. James whispering in Q's ear as they moved in tandem with well practiced movements. Their gasps muffled by the other's mouth as they reached their completion one after the other.

James drew a blanket over them and Q curled his body against that of his husband. Lying their like that, the two stared at each other in the dying light of the fire, the flames throwing flickers of light across the beloved features.

At some point, they drifted to sleep, only to wake when the fire is out and the chill in the air became to uncomfortable. Then they shuffled to the bed where they collapsed together in a tangle of limbs to sleep until the sun's light or, more likely, the sound of their children waking, pulled them from slumber once more.


	17. Stockings

"And the stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in hopes that Saint Nicholas soon would be there."

Abby's eyes went wide at that moment, looking at Q as he read the words with an expression that could be only described as abject horror. It was not the first time they had read 'Twas the Night Before Christmas so Q honestly had no idea what the problem was. "Abs? Something wrong?"

It took a moment for the little girl to compose herself and when she did, she uttered only one word, "Chimney!" The next second she was out of her bed, running to the living room where the stockings were hung on the wall. "DADDY!" she wailed. "PAPA! We don't have a CHIMNEY!"

James met Q in the living room, having come from the opposite side of the flat. He gave his husband a quick "Do I even want to know?" look to which Q shook his head and tried to calm down their wailing daughter. "Abby, love, it's just a story. Santa doesn't care that we don't have a fireplace or a chimney to hang our stockings by. He will find them just fine where they are."

"B-b-but it said by the chimney and we d-don't have a ch-chimney!" she blubbered, wrapping her arms around James' legs who looked just as flummoxed as Q felt.

He picked her up, brushing her brown hair back from her face, "Abigail, has Santa ever failed to come to our house for Christmas?"

"N-no."

"And is your stocking always bursting with new treats and toys?"

"Y-y-yes."

"So do you think this is really any reason to be crying?"

"No b-but…"

"No, Abs, it's just fine. Your stocking will be just as full next week as it would be if we had a chimney to hang it by. Now, why don't you go cuddle with Papa and finish the story."

Abigail nodded and James kissed her forehead before handing her back to Q, his lips curled upward and his eyes twinkling with laughter that he knew better than to let out. As Q carried their daughter back to her room to finish reading the story, he could have sworn he heard James mutter, "Next house we get needs to have a fireplace."


	18. Cookies

Q-Branch had some interesting traditions. There were the battle-bot contests whenever the missions hit a lull. The annual bonfire was a hit with most of the lower level members of MI6, particularly after M had expressly banned it, only forcing them to move further into the depths of the munitions bunkers. And most popular of all (as well as the least destructive) was the holiday Christmas cookie exchange.

The first few years that Q worked for MI6 (including his time as a technician and as R) he never participated. No one thought much of it, after all, there were plenty of people who didn't bring cookies and worked through the festivities. But the year he became Q, something seemed to have changed. No one knew what it was but when they saw him walk through the door carrying dozens of cookies as his contribution to the event, they knew that whatever had clicked for the quartermaster was for the best. He looked so proud to be there as if there had been something holding him back prior to that.

This year marked the first year since James and Q had been outed as a married couple and no one was surprised when James accompanied his husband, or that their three kids were there as well. A few other married minions brought their kids as the event was held in a more public area of MI6 to allow for such things.

One by one, people made their way through the tables of cookies, the scent of fresh baked treats filling the air as holiday music played over the intercom. The cookies Q had brought were a particular success and Tanner mentioned that to Charley who was nearby.

"These cookies are fantastic. Do you eat like this all the time?"

Charley nodded, "Daddy makes the best food. He makes these every year. They are my favourite."

"Well, I'll need to ask Q to make some more for me. I would love to take more home than I'm going to get today."

Laughter wracked Charley's body and the little boy shook his head, "Not Papa! Daddy made them. Daddy doesn't let Papa in the kitchen. Not after he burned the water."

"Burned the water?" Tanner sounded incredulous. How could anyone burn water?

"Yeah, he said he would make me noodles and then there was fire and Daddy said Papa should stick to making things that are supposed to blow up."

At that Tanner began to laugh and continued well after Charley had wandered off to find his family. Bill supposed that answered the question of why Q hadn't brought cookies the first few years. If he burned water, there was no way he was making cookies. So, that meant he didn't start bringing them until he had James to bake for him. In many ways, Tanner found it cute and was happy that those two had found each other. Perhaps they were even better suited than anyone originally believed.


	19. Santa

Every parent knows the gamble they make taking their kids to see Santa. Is this the year they decide they hate the jolly man in a red suit and scream their heads off? This year will they ask for something completely out of line? Or the time they tell a stranger dressed as Santa the secrets of life in their home that no parent wants to see the light of day?

That particular fear was amplified in a family that consisted of two MI6 agents whose children knew small parts of what they did. Not enough to damage them for life but far more than Santa ever needed to hear. Normally, Q and James would not even take the kids but Charley and Harry begged, having heard from mates how much fun it was. Abby, idolizing her older brothers agreed that this was something they had to do. And so, the two men braced themselves and risked the shoppes at the holidays in order to make their kids happy.

The twins were dressed identically for once, in button-down white shirts and green ties while Abby had a pretty red dress she had picked out herself. Q was hoping for a cute picture and no tantrums. James was simply hoping he wouldn't have to kill anyone.

Waiting in line with all the other families, James and Q felt normal in a way they rarely did. Aside from their kids going to school, not much about their life could be considered normal. Yet standing here like every other parent, it felt weird but good.

The moment they got up to Santa, Abby clamoured onto his lap immediately while the twins situated themselves on either side of him. James and Q stood behind the camera, breathing out a sigh of relief. This was going better than could be expected and it was almost over.

"So what do you want for Christmas?" Santa asked the kids after the picture had been taken.

"New crayons!" was Abby's immediate answer. She adored drawing and went through crayons quickly.

Charley had to think for a moment before responding, "I want a Xbox!" Q chuckled, knowing that one was already wrapped in their closet, waiting for Santa to deliver to all the kids Christmas morning.

Of all the kids, Harry was the most thoughtful. He took over a minute to think of something he would like. "I want Daddy to be home more," he finally said quietly, looking at James with a smile. "He travels a lot for work and I miss him." Q glanced at James to see him biting his lip. Both knew how hard the distance was on Bond, but neither had any idea it was affecting their quiet boy so much as well.

Abby slid off Santa's lap and skipped over to her parents, jumping up into Q's arms. Charley followed a few steps behind, but Harry remained, a pensive look on his face. As the next family approached, Harry amended his wish. "I want Daddy to be home more but if you could bring me one of the exploding watches Papa made for Daddy last year, I'd like that too," he grinned before running over to join his family, both fathers sighing heavily at the look of confusion and horror on poor Santa's face.


	20. Sled

"Papa will show you how fun it is."

Q glared as he heard the words leave James' mouth. His husband knew very well that _this_ was something he had no interest in doing. But he wasn't about to start an argument with James in front of the kids. And looking at Abby's hopeful and yet fear-filled eyes, he knew he couldn't say no. Though he would still try to get out of it.

"Why can't you do it? I'm sure Abby would love to see you instead."

"Someone has to push you," was James' infuriating reply, leaving Q wanting to wipe that smirk right off his face. Q glared at the sled at his feet and the huge hill the two boys had been flying down for the last hour. But now they all stood there, cold and tired, about to head home for the night. But Abby wanted to go on the sled at least once but looking down the hill had her trembling in her snow boots.

With a sigh, Q knew he was going down the hill. His sons had been doing it without any issue so he knew it was safe but his fear of flying related to a fear of heights and hurtling down a hill on a flimsy piece of plastic keeping him from tumbling head over feet all the way down the snowy slope.

He glared once more at James as he climbed onto the sled, trying to use the cheers of his children as motivation to do this, despite his fears. "Try not to scream," James whispered in his ear, still looking smug.

Q didn't reply, gripping the sled with all his might. A second later he felt James' hands on his back and then he was sliding down an icy hill to his doom. Wind blasted his face and Q was certain he had left his stomach at the top of the hill. Before he knew it, the sled was slowing and he could climb off with wobbling legs.

Once back at the top, making the long slow climb, Q watched with a smile as Abby took her turn. When he was certain that she had reached the bottom safely and the boys were chasing the sister down the hill, Q took James hand and followed behind. Before they got in earshot of the kids, he turned and pressed a kiss to his husband's cold cheek and whispered, "Hope you enjoy not having sex for a week, darling." He skipped off, hoping he got the last word.

Of course, James Bond couldn't leave well enough alone. "Like you can hold out that long!" he called, causing Q to curse under his breath, drawing gasps of surprise from all three kids.


	21. Snowman

While on their holiday in the Alps, the kids had one request on top of the other activities the family had planned. They had never seen so much snow in one place in their lives and having grown up watching every holiday special they could on telly, they wanted to make a snowman.

It was Harry's idea at first, but the other two jumped at the idea, throwing out ideas for how they wanted to decorate the snowman. Abby wanted a purple scarf and a sun hat (an idea quickly thrown out because no one knew where they would be able to find a sun hat in Switzerland in December). Charley wanted a traditional snowman with a carrot nose and a top hat. James vetoed the top hat since he was the only one in the family who owned one and he preferred not to have it sitting on snow all day. Harry didn't really care how he was decorated, only that every part of his body was perfectly formed.

Having never built one before, the kids recruited James and Q to help them. The five of them spent over an hour, rolling the snow into the perfect shapes and stacking them one on top of another. By the time they were finished, Harry was pleased to see it was indeed exactly the way he wanted it – as tall as both his fathers, solid and wonderful.

When it came to decorating, he had no interest in that so he went inside with Q to get the carrot his brother and sister both agreed had to be included. Then, Q made them each a cup of tea and together they worked on some puzzles while the rest of the family finished the snowman.

"PAPA! HARRY! COME SEE!" Abby's voice carried through the chalet and the two put their coats back on to see what they had done.

Harry's eyes were wide as he looked on the snowman and Q couldn't help but laugh. "So using your things isn't acceptable, but mine are okay?" he asked James through his giggles. The snowman had no hat but wore a stylish cardigan and a tie. The glasses, though, were the best part and Q had no idea where they had found them.

"It's a snow Papa!" Abby laughed, wrapping her arms around Q's legs, who hugged her in return.

"Almost as good as the real thing," James added. "Though much rounder, don't you think?"


	22. Jingle Bells

Abby received one of her Christmas presents before the holiday actually occurred. James and Q had purchased many gifts for their kids, but they also arranged for two activities for each child alone with them, wanting to them to enjoy being the center of attention. In a house full of three kids, it was difficult to give them all the one-on-one time, particularly with the amount of time they both spent at work. So the gift of time together with both of their parents was one James and Q were happy to give.

The boys each had their activities still to come but on a crisp and clear Saturday night, the boys were spending the night with Auntie Eve so James and Q thought it was a perfect time. Bundling her up in her warmest clothes, Q and James both pulled on cozy sweaters and wool jackets before making their way downtown.

There were some horses and carriages on the edge of a park that caught Abby's attention and she had cried when they were too busy to stop and ride. Thinking Christmas to be a wonderful time for a horse-drawn carriage ride through the park, they had purchased the tickets the next day, saving it for this day.

The little girl squealed when she saw where they were going, bouncing on her toes and clapping her hands in excitement. Q climbed up and then helped Abby up next while James settled on the other side of her. The man driving gave them a few blankets and some chocolate and then they were off.

At first, Abby tried to look at everything while they made their way into the park. But soon her attention was drawn to the horses themselves, a happy smile sliding across her face.  
"It's just like Jingle Bells, Daddy!"

The horses did indeed have bells on their harnesses though the similarities seemed to stop there. There was no snow. They were in a carriage instead of a sleigh. There was no snow. James opened his mouth to say just that when Q cleared his throat. They had been married long enough at this point that Q knew exactly what James was going to say. Giving him an nearly imperceptible shake of the head, Q silenced him before he even began.

Instead, James smiled and kissed the top of Abby's head. "Yep, my beautiful Abs. Just like Jingle Bells."


	23. Carols

Charley Bond, the incorrigible child, loved music. As the saying went, music calmed the savage beast. Or in this case, a bratty child. Not that he wasn't loved dearly by both his parents, but Charley managed to cause more headaches than his two siblings together.

When trying to find something that would be a good outing for Charley, Q and James agonized over the choice. They thought about taking him to see the Nutcracker but Abby loved ballet and it would be cruel to leave her behind. There was a rock concert, but neither James nor Q felt that was Christmas-y enough.

Eve was the one who gave them the idea for his activity and they knew they had a winner. Dressing Charley up in his nicest clothes was a challenge and the boy bitched and moaned that it wasn't fair his brother got to go a film and he had dressed in his most formal clothes.

Even when they reached the theatre, Charley was still sullen and didn't say anything as James purchased a program and led them to their seats. Only when the curtain pulled back did his eyes show any sign of interest.

The London Philharmonic was holding what they called a "Christmas Sing-a-Long". The best musicians in the world playing the Christmas carols and hymns that everyone knew in a way that no one had ever heard before. The audience was encouraged to sing with the tunes and by the second verse of Jingle Bells, Charley had forgotten how unhappy he was and sang at the top of his lungs.

James and Q exchanged a smile over the top of his head and joined in, James laughing when Q sang horribly off-key.


	24. Icicles

Harry had a simple request for his time with his fathers. He wanted to see a movie. One movie in particular. Star Wars.

Q was thankful Charley had no interest in seeing it and Abby was too young. Otherwise, they would have had to figure something out so their kids got their own time. But instead, only Harry wanted to go so the three of them bundled up to go to the cinema one night. While Harry was the one who had requested this, Q bounced on his toes in excitement as well.

By the end of the film, James had been converted as well and all three chatted excitedly on the way home. While it hadn't snowed, the air was brisk and icicles hung from every overhang. With a grin, James jumped up and grabbed two long ones, handing one to Harry before assuming a sparring stance.

The rest of the way home, father and son parried and laughed while Q followed behind, a bright smile on his face. These were the moment he lived for, to see their children happy and loved. To see James relaxed, looking like any other man and father, the weight of his life lifted from his shoulders for a few minutes.

By the time they reached their flat, the icicles had been chipped down to near nothing and both James and Harry tossed them aside as they went in. Despite the lateness of the hour, Q easily agreed when Harry suggested they watch _A New Hope_. They curled on the couch together and while Harry never saw them leave Tatooine, no one was complaining. It had been a perfect night.


	25. Christmas Movies

Thank you to all of you who have been following along on this journey with me. We have reached the end and I think this was the perfect ending for it. I promise to write a lot more in this verse because I'm not done with our boys and their kiddos just yet. Happy Holidays! -J

* * *

James' childhood was far from idyllic. Raised more by staff than his own parents, James had few memories of family Christmas traditions.

The only thing he could remember was watching a particular film with his mum, his father generally far too busy to sit down with his son for any amount of time. But his mum was a fan of the old movie _It's a Wonderful Life_ and she watched it every year and James could remember sitting on her lap for those two hours, enjoying the closeness with his mother more than he ever loved the film.

On Christmas Eve, when dinner had been eaten and the kids were scattered around the house playing, reading and generally doing what children do, James found the DVD among all their things and thought it would be a good tradition to start with their own kids.

Q corralled them all into the room while James started the film. Abby crawled into James' lap almost immediately and Q had the boys snuggled on each side. The film progressed exactly as James remembered it and he smiled as he watched his husband brush a tear from his eye.

When the movie was over, the kids were asleep and James felt content in a way he hadn't felt for many years. His life had come full circle and he knew that despite the horrors and traumas in his life, James Bond was right where he was supposed to be.


End file.
